Technical Field
The present application generally relates to displaying received events in a plurality of web browsers and devices and more specifically to determining elements and events on one browser and executing those events on elements of a plurality of other web browsers and/or devices.
Related Art
Testing products, such as webpages and internet plugins, in multiple browsers and/or on multiple device platforms can be time consuming and difficult. Thus, some prototypes cannot or are not tested on all device and browser platforms. Additionally, many bugs require developers to install specific versions of a browser. This requires the current version of a browser to be deleted since constraints will not allow two version of a browser to co-exist on the same device and browser simulation has thus far failed. Therefore, it is difficult to adequately test responsive web designs except by repeatedly switching devices and browsers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.